


Police officer's prisoner

by grant_k_233



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Negan (Walking Dead), Crazy Rick Grimes, M/M, Top Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grant_k_233/pseuds/grant_k_233
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Kudos: 6





	Police officer's prisoner

"Welcome - Rick, welcome to the Salvation Army leader's cell, do you need me to fucking say that?"

"-I hear you're riding out now?That shouldn't feel so bad, a bunch of women sitting on a horse, wobbling their asses and tits like leavened buns - haha, I guess I could make them sit where they're needed more, like on my cock."

"Rick, for the first time I realize how attractive a big ass with your back over it can be, suggest I jerk off to your ass?"Rick suddenly looked backwards at the guy sitting on the bed, his eyes full of warning.

Negan leaned against the wall, getting his gaze and slowly widening the smile on his face.He laughed, his messy hair waving restlessly in the air as he did so.

Rick felt like he'd punched the man in the cheek with his fist, but he hadn't, it was all an illusion, he was just taking a few deep breaths in place, trying to quell the nauseating rage.

Negan seemed to have had enough of laughing, or maybe he didn't get a response from Rick - his pupils swiveled upwards, sliding to Rick's face, where those deeper-than-hair, dark, see-no-death eyes were looking at him.

His tone was even, as if he hadn't noticed the low pressure in the tiny house."Don't look at me like that, Rick, it's just a little fucking joke."Rick didn't respond to him and walked straight to the door.

He locked the door swiftly and expertly, but his arms were shaking a little in his haste.Negan was still chattering inside, but his brain was so muddled he wasn't listening to anything, nor did he want to.The prison environment didn't seem to put much of a damper on the man's mouth, and he was keen to verbally tease every living person he saw.

Especially Rick.Rick only felt relief as he dropped the lock.Like this would be able to lock Negan inside the cell forever, with Glenn's death, with Carl's last words, with the memories that had materialized into this room forever.

Except he'd also have to take shifts guarding Negan - supposedly to prevent anyone from killing him."Rick."Negan inside called out to him, and he locked eyes with Negan inside.The man sat in the shadows of the room, a low chuckle of unknown significance mixed with his mouth.

Negan was so fucking bored.He was only a few days slightly better from Rick's cut and he was in this tiny, dark bedroom, narrower than the tightest bitch he'd ever fucked.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd fucked someone, and damn, the dimness of the place made him lose all concept of time, and his daily morning erection (or maybe it was morning, when he woke up anyway) gave him the illusion that he was still in the Salvation Army, and his cock could only rise so far straight up against his crotch.

But Negan hadn't masturbated in a long time, and the bed was so small that he couldn't stretch his legs out, so he could only half lean against the wall, his head facing the endless darkness of the corridor, thinking with his eyes closed as he hold on his own dick - his mind flashed back to his wives, to his beautiful big tits and pert ass, and gradually his breathing became heavier, his hand jerking offMoving faster and faster, he imagined himself in some tight hole where the woman was shaking his ass and eating his cock, just like he did every night at Salvation Hall.

His ears seemed to sharpen even more as his orgasm approached.Negan's reverie was suddenly broken by the sound of footsteps in the hallway, so he opened his eyes and saw Rick as if he'd seen a ghost.What a sighting of Rick, Negan looked at his lusty cock and busily tucked it halfway into his pants.

Rick walked in gradually, he was as silent as ever, looking like he'd eaten shit, and the focus didn't even fall on his face.Negan couldn't help but chuckle until he saw that he had Negan's lunch for the day in his hand.Rick slowly opened the cell door and looked up at him.

"Rick, how's it going?"Negan raised his hand to greet him, "You look like a walker stabbed you in the ass."With a thin layer of gauze tied around his neck, his lips pale and his face flushed an odd shade of red, Rick didn't notice - or maybe didn't want to notice - and unlocked the door without saying a word.

There was a strange smell in the air as he reluctantly and forcibly entered the cell.It was time for Negan to take a shower, he thought.

Rick approached Negan, which made him notice that the man was different than usual - the other man seemed to have just finished showering, his hair was still slick with moisture, and he walked over with a faint, grassy smell, like it had come out from under his collar.

The cock in Negan's crotch exploded hard and straight, seeking release, and the scent he smelled in front of him became thicker, making him surge with emotions he'd never felt before.He grinned, this was so fucking new.

Negan could feel his senses being magnified infinitely, the scent becoming more pronounced as they got closer.He looked into Rick's sapphire blue eyes and could see his unabashed repulsion - or maybe it was pain - that made it seem like they were having a silent confrontation in the air.Negan had to admit that he was irritated by the look.

He subconsciously reached out and yanked Rick towards him.It was as if time had been slowed down a thousand times, and Negan could clearly see Rick's slightly widened eyes and the emotion cracking on his face - he grabbed Rick with the hand that he didn't know if he had ever touched his dick, his eyes on his face and seemingly on his neck again.Rick reacted quickly, shrugging off Negan's hand before almost hitting the tip of his nose, then kissing the other man's stomach hard with his elbow.

"Mmm ......" Negan released his hold on him, letting out a short, vague gasp from deep in his throat.He leaned backwards in distress, his features scrunched together in pain, and smiled again.

This was fucking painful.Negan covered his stomach, the pain in his abdomen growing so intense that his cock shriveled right up in pain.The pain spread all the way to his burning throat, "Shit, you're reacting like an uncircumcised bitch."

"Shut up."Rick's voice was vaguely angry.He looked at Negan condescendingly, the shadows hitting the wall over Negan's huddled body like a cluster of fire under his eyes.

Negan stared at him unblinkingly, "Unless you're willing to jerk my dick off and shoot it today, I can fucking ......" he made a motion to seal his mouth, "Shut up a little."Rick looked dazed for a moment, perhaps realizing that they had nothing to say, he rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily and headed for the corner of the room.

His silence made Negan feel a little better.He struggled to get out of bed and faced the same direction as Rick.

"Rick, I don't think this is fucking right."He said, "You punched me enough to save me lunch, should I say thank you, leader of the Alexandrian army?"Half of Rick's face was embedded in the darkness and Negan couldn't see his expression as he shifted into a sitting position, elbows on his thighs and chin, "The room is so fucking stuffy, why don't you tell me about the outside world of shit?"Rick ignored him.There was a half-silence, and Negan still hadn't heard an answer - if it wasn't for the fact that his breathing was still buzzing around like flies in his ears, he felt like Rick was going to fucking die in this room.

"All right, all right, let's have a fucking interesting conversation,"Negan had to say, "How many days have I been locked up?Ruthie, how's my Ruthie?She's about as bad as it gets at your hands, but I hope you haven't stabbed yourself in the ass with her."Negan shifted into a stretched position and craned his neck, "Damn, my neck is uncomfortable."He touched the bandage that was wrapped around it, his voice still a little muffled, "You're fucking tough, Rick, I never dreamed you'd sneak up on me that day.

"Rick shifted unmistakably."Yeah, I actually believed your shit excuse," Negan continued, "By your fucking eyes - or in the name of Carl, your son."Rick sprang to his feet and punched Negan so hard that blood foam flew from Negan's mouth and his teeth were forced to bite hard on the tip of his own tongue in the meantime.

But he still smiled with his mouth open, leaving a bit of blood in the corner of his mouth."You had your chance to kill me in the first place, Rick, but you didn't fucking appreciate it because who?Because of Carl?"He faced the direction that looked where Rick was staying, "Then why the hell did you break his last words in the first place?"This time Rick's eyes were almost on fire and Negan's chest kept rising and falling, "I don't hesitate like shit you do, my Lucille can beat a head right into a pulp - you've seen it, Rick, like beating that stinking widow's husband to death.

"Rick looked even more unstable as he threw Negan down hard on the hard bedpan.Negan promptly propped himself up on his elbows and snapped his head back."Even if you caught me, you're a still fucking loser,"Negan gasped, "You should fucking kill me, if you don't, I'll get out sooner or later."He leaned up to lecture his head as Rick pressed it mercilessly into the bedpan, his forehead making a crunching sound against the wood and his teeth chattering with pain."...... can't save anyone precisely because your brain is full of shit.

"Rick's figure shifted in Negan's vision and swooped in again, reaching out and grabbing him by the collar.They went nose to nose, their hot breath puffing against each other's faces.Negan could see the hatred in Rick's eyes, eyes red like an out-of-control animal.

"Why the fuck can't you realize it's your problem?"He had just let out a laugh when Rick punched him in the stomach again.The double pain softened his body and he bent over unconsciously. "Shut up. I'm not going to tell you again.”.

Rick's expression stiffened to near-coldness as he mercilessly grabbed Negan's hair so that he was forced to look up and continued to punch him hard on the other side of his intact face.The sound of a fist plunging into flesh expanded infinitely in Negan's ears, followed by a great ringing in his ears.

Negan couldn't fucking speak now - Rick's fury continued to be unleashed on him, and as he was beaten until he fell backwards onto the bed, the forceful fists still kept pounding into his stomach, chest, cheeks - everything as soft as possible.

When Negan collapsed on the bed and couldn't get up, Rick climbed on top of him, cupping his neck with five fingers and slowly closing in.He couldn't stop rolling his eyes, doing his best to keep his hands trembling, trying to break Rick's hands.But the pain seemed to grow away from him along with his thoughts, and the only thing left to his ears was Rick's muddy breathing.

Negan groaned in agony, his eyes were so white, he was almost fucking seeing God.Just before Negan felt like he was about to snap, Rick let go of him with a sharp release and he was able to catch his breath.But the center of Negan's vision was blank, and all he could see was his own, Rick's fuzzy, shallow body.

Rick's breathing was heavier.He beat Negan again, all the negativity he'd been feeling these days coming out in full force - he hit Negan hard on the cheek, hard on the bridge of his nose, hard on his gut.Negan was shaking with pain and couldn't say a word.The one-sided beating may have lasted long enough for Negan to lose most of his consciousness, and just as he was about to pass out, he noticed that it was so quiet that he could hear the slight sobs of the man on top of him Negan managed to squint his eyes open a crack - he thought the action must be fucking hilarious!

\-- found Rick sitting on top of him with his head down and his hands clutching at his lapels, and though he couldn't see his face clearly, it felt like the man was a loser, hiding in a dark corner and secretly crying.He tried to struggle to sit up, but his body wasn't listening to him anymore, his head snapped back and he passed out. 

When Negan woke up again, his eyelids were almost too swollen to open, so he had to turn his eyes as much as he could without touching them, and then - he saw Rick sitting on the edge of the bed, packing up his medical kit."I've got you medicated.

"Rick saw his head struggling and offered to speak.Negan laughed a few low chuckles, all as if he was falling apart and his voice was mute, "I thought that was fucking deserved, or should I have given you an award, ex-cop?"

Rick's movements paused, then stood up.Negan could see that his eyes were still a little red.His smile tugged at the cut at the corner of his mouth and rubbed against the wound on his neck as he turned his head.

He let out two painful gasps of air that he couldn't control, and Rick looked over at him and helped him screw his head back on.As if he had fallen back into his earlier state, Rick stood up from the side of Negan's bed and seemed intent on leaving.

Negan just listened to the sound of his side's noted voice finishing up, then stared at the ceiling and spoke, "You've been watching over me like a woman who lost her first night before I woke up?"

Rick walked toward the door, ignoring him, and it was a long time before he heard the man's voice."I'm not going to kill you, Negan."

Negan tilted his head through the pain, Rick's face had been mostly blocked by the railing, revealing only his light blue eyes.

It was hard to imagine the previously furious face blending in with the Rick in front of him.Negan grinned at him, wounds all over his body tugged at by his actions, while his emotions were high and he felt a little bit of excitement inside him for a long time, for a long time.

"Of course," he said, "I fucking know."


End file.
